


I Love You, But Please Never Break Into My House Again

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: Michael comes home to an unexpected visitor
Who happens to have broken his way in
The least concerning part is that they're a mob boss strangely enough...
-
Originally part of my daily prompt challenge





	

Michael sighed, shoulders aching as he carried the heavy bags of groceries down the path towards the stairs, climbing slowly to his floor

As he was approaching his front door, he frowned at the sight of the door hanging open the slightest amount, hair standing on end with the knowledge that he had definitely closed it, locked it, and no one else was supposed to be there at this time of night.

His heart began to race, dropping the bags and moving as silently as he could over to the upturned plant pot on the balcony opposite his door, reaching under it and producing the gun Geoff had stored there

It was heavy, and Geoff had only shown him the basics of how to use it

Having a major crime boss as a boyfriend wasn’t the safest of life choices, and Geoff wanted him to be prepared for many various situations

Checking the clip was still ok, he snuck slowly up to the door, taking a steeling breath before throwing the door open, hoping to catch potential intruders by surprise

His shout was a little more manic than he had anticipated, but it should service well enough

“Don’t move!” the booming voice of Geoff replied, and Michael realised that they were the only two in the room, guns at the ready to cap a bitch

“Geoff?” Michael asked, confused as he blinked around the dark apartment “is that you?”

“Yeah” Geoff sighed, the sound of a gun being uncocked and set aside following it “glad to see you still have that gun”

“What the hell dude” Michael grumbled, flicking on the switch and turned back to the room

Geoff was sitting at his kitchen bench, his gun resting on the counter beside him

The first aid kit sat open with red stained cloths scrunched beside it, matching the red rivulets running down Geoff's arm originating from the bullet wound in his shoulder

“Holy shit what happened?!” Michael gasped, moving over quickly

“Nothing spectacular” Geoff said, more annoyed than in pain “there was a small turf war, and Jack and I had gone without Ryan so we were under gunned”

“And you busted in my door to patch yourself up?” Michael frowned, eyeing the ruined face cloths as he took over the job of cleaning out the wound from Geoff

“No, one of the cunts threatened to cut your dick off, and you weren’t answering the door so I thought you might had already been got” Geoff said, grimacing as Michael poked at the hole a little too much, the bullet being discarded on the counter by Geoff’s gun

“I went out to get food, and if you fucked the lock up I’m going to have to get the landlord down to replace it, and he’s an even bigger cunt” Michael complained, sorting out the things needed to stitch the wound shut

“I can buy you a new god damn lock, shit head” Geoff rumbled, and then winced as Michael stuck him awry with the needle “dude, go easy”

He realised Michael’s hands were shaking, looking at the lad who was glaring at the wound, in the way that meant he was trying to hold back his emotions

“Hey, Michael, I’m sorry! I promise I will fix the door and anything els-”

“That’s not it” Michael cut in, finishing up and bandaging it to the best of his abilities “I don’t care about the stupid door”

Geoff frowned with concern

“Is it you having to patch me up? I can leave it for Caleb to-”

“No!” Michael shouted, sniffing sharply as a tear rolled down his cheek. He scrubbed harshly at it with the back of his hand before marching away to stand in the middle of the room, facing away from the crew boss

Geoff got up from the stool he had been sitting on, moving over to set his hand on Michael’s shivering shoulder, taking in the contrast of his bloody hand and the previous clean material of the shirt michael was wearing

“I’m dangerous; this isn’t your world” Geoff sighed

Michael turned his head to the side slightly

“You said they wanted to kill me. That shit just doesn’t _happen_ ; turf wars and guns and being castrated. Its not part of how I built _my_ life!” Michael said, voice raising in pitch with emotion

He turned sharply to Geoff

“I could get used to it; I could let you turn my shit on its head and I’d assimilate”

“but?”

“but say they had killed me today; what would you do?”

Geoff frowned

“I don’t understand…”

“Would you _care_? I meant _actually_?” Michael said, a angry but conflicted set to his brow “you talk about the crew members you’ve lost; the one who were killed fighting or the ones that were murdered by association. And you talk about how it hurts, but you move on because it's part of your world. Would you just move on for me?”

Geoff's mouth hung open

“Michael…” he breathed “of course I would care, fully and endlessly”

“But how do you know!” Michael shouted “your life is filled with death; the only people I’ve known that have died passed on from _old age._ If you see people die every week; how much value can I expect my life to have?!”

Geoff reached out with his good hand, curving it around the back of Michael’s neck so he could hold his gaze

“Michael; you mean so much to me it’s fucking insane. People in my line of work live fast and die young; we make our money as fast as possible cause we could be dead before Sunday. We have to have a basic expectation that we could loose any one of our crew members at any stage”

“But you?” Geoff said “you get to actually _live_ ; you have goals and dreams. You get to plan for years to come, and you have a chance of dying old in a bed surrounded by loved ones”

Geoff sighed

“I got into this life because I didn’t have options, but you do. You get to have a beautiful life full of grocery shopping and picking out curtains”

Michael let out a sharp huff of a laugh, and Geoff smiled at the small positive reaction

“It makes me wish I could be part of it; to help write the story of Michael Jones and see how it plays out”

“I want you to be part of it” Michael sniffed, holding onto Geoff’s suit shirt “I’m just so afraid It won’t even be painful to think about me if I died tomorrow”

“If you died I would…” Geoff trailed off, eyes squeezing shut and gripping Michael a little tighter “I would burn the city down. It would burn _me_ down. And that’s why I was so scared when I thought you could have been hurt tonight!”

Michael bit his lip

“You were scared?”

“Oh god; I was terrified!” Geoff sobbed, the powerful mob boss crumbling in his boyfriends hands “when I bust through the door I combed the place. There weren’t any signs of a struggle or any other forced entry, and I got a text from Gavin saying he saw you on a surveillance feed at the store down the street so I sat at the counter and tried to sort my shit before you got back”

Michael pushed himself into Geoff's arms, careful of his shoulder, and they both sunk to the floor, quivering with emotion as they held each other close

“Look at us” Michael chuckled with a sniff “you’re a fucking criminal and I’m just a high school dropout who has the bad taste to date you”

Geoff chuckled too, pressing a kiss to Michael’s forehead

“I love you so much, Michael, and I’ll get you twelve arms guards if that’s what it takes to keep you safe”

Michael breathed a laugh, pressing his forehead into Geoff's good shoulder, taking in the scent of blood and sweat

“I love you, but please never break into my house again”

“I’m making no promises”

Michael sighed wearily, worn out from all the _emoting_

“My food is lying on the balcony outside, come help me pick it all up”

“I was shot”

“One arm is enough to carry a bag, and you owe me”


End file.
